


Welcome to the Red Room

by Egotisticalfloof



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beating, Broken Bones, Electric Torture, Eye Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red Room, Ripping out nails, Torture, tooth extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotisticalfloof/pseuds/Egotisticalfloof
Summary: The only experience Dark has with Red Rooms is via video games, but he's about to get a taste of what the Red Room really is.Can Anti save him in time?





	Welcome to the Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Really quick warning to you! This fic is **extremely brutal** like, there's a lot of torture in this fic and Dark does not have a good time. The tags have a list of what happens.
> 
> A Red Room is a supposed room on the Dark Web where people are tortured and killed on a livestream, and the people watching can pay for certain tortures using Bitcoin, so that should give you some warning on what is going to happen. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this though!

 

 

Kidnapping had not been on Dark’s to-do list today, but then again, when did a day ever go as planned. The fact that it was him that had been kidnapped this time around did not make his mood any better, nor did the noxious drug being injected into his veins to control and stem the power of his aura. How these people had found out about him he didn’t know, and why they had taken him was unclear as well, as Dark had woken tied to a chair in an enclosed room with a camera pointing at him and a laptop set up in one corner. There was a countdown on the laptop screen, showing one hour and fifteen minutes.

Testing the strength of his bonds, Dark was disappointed to find they were strong, and he was not. Whatever was being slowly pumped into him from a needle injected into his hand had completely sapped his strength, and his aura was dead and gone for now, his shell completely settled and unable to break. It was an unsettling feeling and Dark continued to shift, hoping that whoever had done this to him had tied the bonds weakly and he would be able to get free of them. When that proved hopeless, he turned his attention to his surroundings.

The room was cold, and bathed in a strange, red glow. He was alone and there were no windows in the walls, just one door, bolted and chained but not an extremely sturdy thing. In the corner opposite to the laptop was a large wardrobe and Dark had a feeling that whatever was in there was not nice. Without windows he had no way of telling exactly where he was, but there was a feeling in his gut that he wasn’t too far out of LA, or even out of the city at all. It was quiet all around him, so the house was either empty, or there was no one around at the time, and despite how dimly lit the room was, Dark could tell this was a soundproofed chamber.

If he had to put his finger on what it was, he would have said torture chamber.

That thought sent a strange thrill through him. If the people who had kidnapped him were indeed torturers then…they really had no idea who they had kidnapped.

Watching the counter tick down was worse torture than anything else Dark expected his kidnappers to do to him, and when there was finally ten minutes left to go until the counter expired, the door opened and a man walked in. With a balaclava over his head he looked like the typical kidnapper and Dark had to supress a scoff. He didn’t have the upper hand here, not yet, and he needed to win the kidnapper over.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” The man said. His accent was American, not one Dark had ever heard before, and his tone was gruff. Muscular and commanding, his presence was impressive, but Dark was not intimidated. How could he be, when he was so much more than this man could ever be. “A lot of people are looking forward to this show.”

“I’m not in a performing mood.” Dark responded with a shrug, or as much a shrug he could manage in his bonds, “So maybe you should postpone it.

“Cute.” The man chuckled, “But not happening. I mean, I’ve already been paid good money just to bring you here, I’m not about to throw that away.”

Dark was insanely curious as to who this man really thought he was. The preparation for his aura was impressive, but then again, whatever drugs he was being injected with would probably have had a different effect on a human, making them sluggish and unable to fight back. It was entirely possible he believed he had kidnapped Mark since they shared a face, and that made Dark bristle with anger. Enduring torture in Mark’s name was not something he was really okay with.

Still, this situation would be tricky to get out of. The man did not seem like he could be easily persuaded, especially since money seemed to be the way to him and Dark had nothing to bargain with right now.

“You know what a red room is?” The man asked, a bored tone to his voice as he opened the wardrobe in the corner and brought out several shelves of tools.

Fear was an uncommon feeling in Dark, but at the name he felt his entire body still, eyes alighting on the mess of torture devices kept inside the wardrobe. Oh, he knew what a red room was. A livestream of torture and death, with the viewers deciding on what happened and paying in Bitcoin for the privilege. The requests could range from ridiculousness to the obscene, and as long as the viewer paid the price, the torturer would carry them out, and it would carry on until someone paid for the death, or the victim died from shock. Dark was entirely sure, but he didn’t think he could die from shock or blood loss.

Well, this was going to be fun.

“From the look on your face, I’ll take that as a yes.” The man smirked, the balaclava moving around his lips enough for Dark to picture the expression. “How lucky for me, I hate having to explain it. We’ll be going live soon, so you best be ready.”

“I already told you I’m not really in a performing mood.” Dark murmured, trying his best to remain casual as the man cracked his neck and checked the camera.

“You’re plucky I like that. You’ll be fun to break.”

“We’ll see.” Dark smirked this time and tilted his head to one side at a rather unnatural angle, red eyes boring into the man’s eyes. He wasn’t fazed by it at all, and Dark eventually moved to a more comfortable position as the counter reached zero.

The man took a place in front of the camera, blocking its feed of Dark as the recording went out live, threading through the dark web to whoever it was that had paid for Dark to be kidnapped. Shifting again, Dark bit at his lip, mind racing to try and find a way out of this situation. Without his aura it was a little more difficult.

“Welcome to the red room,” The man was saying to the camera, “I have a special guest requested anonymously, and here for your pleasure.” Stepping aside, he allowed the camera to focus on Dark, who stared at the lens with a bored expression on his face, carefully hiding the tumultuous feeling of panic from his lack of control beneath a schooled expression.  
“He’s got a good, sassy personality, so make sure you offer good suggestions to break him.”

The laptop pinged once, but it wasn’t a message for torture, but a request for more information about their guest. The man refused to answer the question and Dark rolled his eyes. Minutes passed without any requests coming through, and despite the situation the ego was becoming bored with the entire thing.

“Is anyone even watching this farce?” He called out as best he could, a little slurred in speech as the drugs continued to drip into him. The man turned to him, and Dark was sure he was in half a mind to start the torture without a request to get things going when the laptop pinged again.

“We have our first request of the night, dear viewers.” The man chuckled, “And it’s a good one. ‘Rig a nail up to rest directly in front of his eye so if he squirms or jerks it will blind him, and then take a metal pipe and beat his joints, from shoulders to elbows to wrists to hips to knees and finally the ankles. Please pay most attention to the feet and hands’. A good start off for our cocky guest.”

Dark raised an eyebrow, “Yes, such good taste.”

The man ignored him, fetching a nail from within the wardrobe and a stand for it to be attached to. Forcing Dark to hold his head straight, he fastened the nail to the arm of the chair and positioned it just in front of Dark’s left eye, brushing his hair back from his face for a better view. It was disorientating having a nail so close and yet knowing it wasn’t going to move, and Dark had to focus past it to get his vision right again. His shell tried to crack in anger, but it was a sad attempt and the man didn’t even notice, too busy selecting the right metal pipe for the job.

“The right thickness and length for our patron.” The man announced and tapped Dark gently on the shoulder.

Relaxing as best he could despite the situation, Dark kept his mouth shut when the first blow came, and his head perfectly still. That nail would do some damage if it did pierce his eye, and while he could keep silent during a beating, he doubted he would keep his screams in when a nail was driven into his eye. Ignoring the ache in his shoulders as the man moved onto his elbows, Dark braced himself for it perfectly, and despite feeling as if his bones were shattering under the blows, he made no sound, even when his wrists were broken by the harsh blows of the pipe, his bones cracking and buckling under the intense pressure. Gritting his teeth, the clench of his jaw was the only indication of his pain, and clearly the viewers weren’t happy about that, as the laptop was pinging with message after message. The man ignored them until he had finished with that first lot of torture, breaking Dark’s ankles in the meantime and dislocating one of his kneecaps. That had nearly brought a scream of pain forward but Dark swallowed it down. He was panting by the time it was over and his neck was hurting from having to stay straight to make sure the nail didn’t dig into his eye. Luckily, the man removed it when the beating was finished before returning to the laptop.

Dark’s thoughts turned to Anti as the man checked his new requests. The glitch would be at the Ego’s place now, waiting for Dark to appear and Dark wasn’t there. Knowing Anti, he’d get bored and find a way to entertain himself, and probably leave and try and find Dark another day. When he found out what had happened, he would be pissed, murderous even, but Dark really wished he could be there now to help him, to do something. Anger coursed through him and he threw himself backwards, tipping the chair over despite the drugs running through him and smashing the wood. The man turned in shock and rushed over to him, ready to subdue him, but Dark was ready. With the leg bent in the fall, one of Dark’s own legs had come free and despite the injuries, he lashed out and knocked the man to ground. Without being able to stand escape seemed impossible, but Dark forced himself up regardless, forcing his broken bones to take his weight even as they screamed in protest.

“What a feisty boy.” The man was laughing as he stood back up, with a needle in his hands. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Try me!” Dark spat.

“Bravado will get you nowhere.”

With a quick step forward, the man lashed out, catching Dark in the side of the head and causing the ego to stumble. His ankles were unable to sustain his weight and Dark collapse to the ground, gasping and shaking, hands trembling as he reached for his ankles automatically. Immediately the man was upon him, dragging his head up by the hair and plunging the needle into his neck. Dark went rigid.

“I don’t like using this, but for people like you I have to. Specialised drug, only available on the dark web, used for incapacitating victims but keeping them completely conscious and able to feel pain.” The man explained, grunting with the effort of getting Dark over to a spare chair and tying him down. And indeed, he was unable to move, his entire body stiff and uncooperating even as the man forced him into a sitting position, and Dark panicked. Calling on his aura did nothing, the drugs still being forced through his hand disabling it, and he couldn’t talk, couldn’t use his silver tongue to stop the man from doing this.  
“Now, back to the requests.”

The laptop had lit up during their short fight, and it took a good few minutes for the man to sort through the requests.

“Some good asks here,” He grinned again, the balaclava once again moving with his lips, “I’m going to take the nail request first, ruin those pretty eyes.”

Getting a good grip on Dark’s hair, the man tilted his head back so the camera had the best angle, before holding the nail right in front of his eye with one hand. There was only a split second for Dark to realise exactly what was about to happen before the nail was driven into his eye with a hard hit. Dark wasn’t entirely sure what was worse, the fact that he had seen the nail pierce him or the pain, but it drew a scream from him as blood burst from the wound and began to dribble down his cheek and into his shirt. Gasping, shaking sobs came with the following breaths Dark managed to breath in, and he tried to jerk his head away from the man when he went to remove the nail, but he was unable to even move.

The nail coming out hurt worse than going in.

Whatever was left of the mess of his eye, Dark could barely see from the left side now, and what he could see was just blood and mucus. His eye felt as if it were going to melt down the side of his cheek along with the blood flow, and his stomach was twisting violently, but his body was unable to even heave to be sick.

“Now the next request requires me to bring the camera a little closer.” The man spoke calmly as he wiped the blood from his hands and tossed the nail aside. He walked over to the camera and slowly wheeled it forward until it was focused on Dark’s hand. “I’ve had a request to rip out the nail of the thumb, middle finger and little finger, along with the big toe, middle toe and little toe, and then paint the other nails with the blood. Figured you would want a front row view.”

If Dark could have shook his head, he would have. Instead, the stricken look on his face was enough for the man, but he ignored it as he fetched his nail clamps. The camera was so close to his hand that if Dark flexed a little bit he could move it, knock it, but the man didn’t leave him alone long enough for anymore sabotage. Despite knowing Dark couldn’t move, he still took a good grip on Dark’s wrist – which in itself was incredibly painful because of the broken bones there – before attaching the clamps to his thumb. He was talking as he did it, explaining the best way to wrench the nail off and cause the most amount of pain but his words flew over Dark without much consequence.

The first nail coming off was like nothing he had ever felt before, but Dark somehow bit back the noise of pain bubbling in his throat. He was unsuccessful at doing that when the man pressed a finger into the now exposed skin under the nail. The room echoed with his cries, and the laptop began to ping again as more and more requests came through. Repeating the process with the requested nails on both hands and both feet, the man selected a paintbrush and turned Dark’s remaining nails crimson as well. Numbness spread from his hands, his body’s reaction to the extreme pain, but that was more uncomfortable than the pain and Dark desperately wanted to squirm, to collapse and hunch forward as he gasped for stable breaths through it all. Respite did not come for long, the man was upping the game, not leaving as much time now that requests were coming thick and fast.

Dark could barely keep up.

An electric shock collar came next, fastened around his neck and set to jolt him every twenty minutes. If the man was torturing him in another way during that time and the jerk it sent through Dark’s body injured him further, that was a bonus for the viewers. Extraction of his molars soon followed, from both top and bottom jaw, just the first set, the smaller set, right behind the canines. Dark tried to bite the man’s hand, but his body wasn’t responding properly, too busy attempting to heal the wounds all over him.

Tasting blood as the first molar ripped from his gum, Dark didn’t hold back the scream this time. The ache in his jaw spread through his entire head, and the resulting headache was only made worse by the pulsating pain spreading from his ruined eye. Four molars were removed one after the other with barely a break in between, and no surgical precision. The last tooth splintered as it came out, so the man forced Dark’s mouth open wide and took a hammer to the remaining part of the tooth. The room was nothing but echoing screams at that.

“Oh, I wish this had come before I extracted your teeth,” The man laughed as he looked over the requests, “A pound of flesh for our lucky guest, cut from his own body. Might be difficult for you to eat now.”

“Fuck…you!” Dark spat, blood dripping down his chin. Whatever drug the man had used to paralyse him was slowly wearing off, and he sat now with his head forward, shoulders shaking as he panted for breaths, entire body broken and bruised or bleeding in some way. The electric shocks from the collar made all the muscles of his back and neck ache and spasm even when the shocks were not there, and Dark could barely keep his good eye open through the pain.

He thought he heard the sound of static as the man laughed again and spoke to the camera, showing the knife he would be using to cut Dark open.

When it happened a second time, Dark forced himself to look up, blurrily focusing on the laptop screen.

The feed of requests, live and going fast, was glitching badly, so much so it had drawn the man’s attention from the camera. Tapping at some keys on the device, he cursed and apologised to the camera. In the split second he looked away from the laptop, the screen went black and a shadowy face appeared on it.

Anti.

Dark would have known that figure anywhere.

Giggles filled the room, and the man glanced around slowly. He wasn’t scared, more cautious than anything, and when he glanced at Dark, there was a calculation in his eye, his brain trying to piece together what was happening.

“It seems a clever hacker has gotten into the system.” He finally said as the giggles got louder and louder, accompanied by the sound of static. “Such a shame the show may have to end soon while I sort this out.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll end it for you!”

Anti’s voice was grating, static filled and high pitched and burst out of the laptop speakers, soon followed by the ego himself. Head tilted to the side, body glitching wildly as he spun a knife between his fingers and surveyed the man with eyes dyed completely black, Anti struck a terrifying figure, imposing and threatening and the man took several steps back in shock. Luckily for him, Anti was more interested in Dark, but he never took his eyes off the man as he moved over to the broken ego.

“Dark…what have you let them do?” Anti whispered. There was malice in his tone, but a joking, teasing edge as well.

“I was curious…about having…a septic eye.” Dark gasped in response, each word agony.

A shadowy look passed over Anti’s face and he turned very slowly to the man standing by the camera, completely frozen with fear, staring at the ego that had just appeared out of his laptop.

“Did you have any idea who you were kidnapping?” Anti asked, voice barely discernible through the static in his tone, anger seeping from him in barely contained movements and glitches, stalking closer to the man in less than normal steps. The man was trying to track his movements to no avail, and when Anti appeared right in front of him, he screamed and jumped backwards. Anti’s knife followed and lodged itself in the man’s side, nowhere particularly vital but enough to hurt.

“He was a request!” The man cried, falling to his knees and holding his side, “Someone asked for him.”

“You don’t even know who _he_ really is.” Anti spat, kicking the man down further to the ground and stomping on the handle of the knife, driving it further into his guts, further towards something that could cause serious damage. “And you didn’t know who’d you be fucking with. This guy, he’s _mine.”_ The word was said with such malice that even Dark shivered, barely conscious as he watched Anti stamp again and again on the knife, drawing scream after scream from the torturer.  
“How about we continue the show, with you?” The glitched posed the question gleefully. With a snap of static, he was suddenly next to Dark, undoing his bonds and casting him from the chair. It was only then that he realised Dark couldn’t support his own weight due to the broken ankles, as the grey-skinned ego collapsed heavily to the floor and cried out in further pain, blood splattering his already soaked shirt.

Dragging the man over to the chair, Anti left his knife in his side and strapped him down while the man begged for his life. As he listened to Anti reading out the requests that had been through, Dark felt his aura slowly coming back, no longer supressed by the drugs as the line had been ripped out when Anti had thrown him from the chair. The pain sent his shell into spasms and keeping a solid form was incredibly difficult as he twitched and trembled on the floor. Anti was laughing somewhere above him, the man was screaming and begging and there were the occasional sounds of tools being used, Dark couldn’t keep up with it all.

“Did you think you’d get away with it!” Anti yelled, bringing a rather rusty nail up and spinning it around his fingers as the man watched him with wide eyes. Without warning, the nail was sent straight into the man’s eye, further than it had into Dark’s and at an angle. Anti didn’t rip the nail out either but spun it around while still in the man’s eye, relishing in the screams it elicited. Every single type of torture he had brought onto Dark was repeated on him tenfold, with Anti not forgetting to bend down and rip the electric-shock collar from Dark’s neck so he could fasten it to the man and turn it all the way up.

With the camera recording it all and livestreaming it, Anti turned and grinned, drawing a fingers across his throat.

“Dark is mine.” He whispered, before the knife appeared in his hands and he buried it to the hilt into the man’s neck, nearly severing his head from his body at the force of the blow. The camera came next, smashed to the floor so the recording would stop, before Anti finally turned his attention to Dark.

He was barely conscious when Anti approached him and ran gentle hands through his hair.

“I’m going to get you home, Dark.” He whispered, pulling the ego against him and supporting his head. He was a sickening sight, more blood red than grey and his eye was a mess of puss and blood, completely destroyed and Anti had a sinking feeling in his stomach that that was never going to heal.

Carrying Dark effortlessly despite his dead weight, Anti glitched back into the computer with Dark in his arms.

\--

The pain was nulled when Dark woke again, and his left eye held no vision whatsoever, but it soon became apparent that was due to thick bandages and gauze than the damage that had been done with the nails. His arms and legs were wrapped in splints to help heal the bones, his neck was bandaged and his hands and feet were bandaged too. Poking around his mouth with his tongue, Dark found the gaps in his teeth had been filled with well made prosthetics, his gums and jawbones healed and the teeth were screwed into place.

“Don’t move.”

Anti appeared in his field of vision, sitting casually beside the bed, one leg crossed over the other and hands twiddling together. Dark had no doubts he had been sitting there the entire time he had been worked on by Dr Iplier and Dr Schneeplestein, and despite his neutral expression, Dark could tell Anti was actually extremely relieved that he was awake.

“I’ll fetch the doctor.” Anti continued, moving to stand.

Dark reached out for him, catching his hand, and Anti turned back to him.

“Thank…you.” Dark whispered. It hurt like crazy to talk, his entire body resisting the idea of moving at all, but he forced the words out and the smile that cracked Anti’s lips was worth it.

“You know I’d always come for you.” He murmured, “Just like you would for me. What happened? Do you feel up to telling me?”

“I don’t really…remember.” Dark gasped out, “It…it’s a bit of a blur.”

“Schneep said you were drugged five ways from hell. If you’d been a normal human, you’d be dead.” Anti nodded, “Not surprised you didn’t escape, your aura wouldn’t have known whether it was coming or going. Are you…feeling better?”

At the mention, Dark’s aura reared up, settling around him almost like a blanket healing his wounds at a faster rate, and Dark sighed in relief.

“Much.” He nodded, regretting the movement immediately.

“Just rest, I’ll get the doc.” Anti ordered, pulling his hand free and walking from the room.

As Dr Iplier ran tests on Dark while Dr Schneeplestein checked his wounds, the ego thought back on what had happened. If Anti hadn’t come for him when he had, would he have truly been able to survive the red room? He had no doubt that any footage saved of the torture had already been destroyed by Anti himself, so all evidence was completely gone, and the man himself was dead and gone. Dark was a little put out by that, he would have liked a go at him when he was healed, but there was no stopping Anti when he got into a rage like that.

The doctors were talking over next steps and how they pictured Dark’s healing process going, but the words washed over him and didn’t go in. Dark was too busy thinking back, picking apart every moment to see if there was ever a time where he could have fought back, taken control and escaped before this happened. Dr Iplier seemed to notice first that he wasn’t paying attention, so he pulled Schneeple from the room and informed Dark he needed to rest.

Sleep came easily for his exhausted body, but so did nightmares.

Waking up screaming did nothing to ease the pain. Anti was there every time it happened, silent and strong and a constant rock to remind Dark that he was safe now, and Dark would kick himself for being so weak, for letting this affect him.

It took weeks, but he was finally strong enough to get out of bed thanks to a combination of the two doctors and his aura. Anti had excitedly told him it had started snowing a few days ago, but the glitch had resisted going outside to play without Dark, and now he could move, the first thing he really wanted to do was go outside and let Anti mess in the snow. Anti brought him thick winter clothes, and an eyepatch that Wilford had apparently made for him. It had a ridiculous pink moustache attached to it and Dark refused to wear it, selecting the surgical patch instead.

Despite all best efforts, his eye was not the same, His vision was blurred, almost none-existent and the wound had not healed well, becoming infected because of the nail’s metal. Still, out of everything, sacrificing vision temporarily in one eye didn’t seem too bad, Dark bargained. His aura would fix him eventually, it always did, but it would take some time.

Dressed in full winter gear and moving stiffly, Dark looped his arm through Anti’s to get as much support as he dared to show and moved outdoors. The entire back garden was nothing but a thick blanket of freshly fallen snow, and Dark was surprised to find it was early morning when they headed out. Grinning, Anti kicked the snow around them, but he didn’t run off into the white powder but walked carefully through it with Dark, leaving deep impressions behind them. It was only when Dark took a seat at the end of the garden, protected slightly by the large tree growing there that the glitch decided to play around, making snow angels and then drawing slits onto their necks so they matched him. Dark watched him with a small smile, feeling on a slight twinge of pain.

“So, what are the chances you let me live this down?” He asked when Anti finally joined him, pink-cheeked and panting in the cold air, cupping his hands together to warm his numb fingers.

“None-existent.” Anti laughed, “I mean, you got kidnapped and tortured and I’ll help support you and make sure you heal properly and hold you through nightmares, but it’s still pretty funny. Makes it really clear you’re not this all powerful, manipulative person.”

Glaring, Dark went to turn away, arms folded, but Anti caught him under the chin with his chill fingers and made their eyes meet. There was a serious expression on his face, and Dark bit his tongue, letting the glitch continue.

“Doesn’t mean I love you any less.” He whispered, “Everyone has bad days.”

“Some bad day.” Dark muttered, “More like a bad few weeks.”

“Yeah and a normal person wouldn’t have walked away in as good a shape as you did.” Anti pointed out, “Pretty sure some of your ego brothers wouldn’t have even walked away from that kind of torture. Dark…I’m gonna tease you about it because I can, but if anyone else even so thinks as calling you weak-.”

“You’ll rip them apart, I know.” Dark smiled, leaning forward and nuzzling into Anti, “That’s why I love you. So over-protective.”

“Look at you, I gotta be.” Anti teased, tilting his head to kiss Dark properly. It began snowing around them as they kissed, only breaking apart and agreeing to go back inside when Dark’s shivering became so bad he couldn’t keep his lips on Anti’s any longer.

Anti made them a nest by the window where they could watch the snow, and the other egos messing about while comfortably drinking hot chocolate and avoiding the nip of frostbite at their fingers and toes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://egotisticalfloof.tumblr.com/)


End file.
